


No Time for Caution

by MelodyoftheVoid



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: For the most part, Found Family, Gen, Heist, Irken Empire (Invader Zim), Irkens are Terrible (Invader Zim), We've got plia, and Crysis, and i love them, be gay do crimes, bin - Freeform, izweek2020, there are 0 brain cells between these three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyoftheVoid/pseuds/MelodyoftheVoid
Summary: What happens when you mix a feral invader in training, a stressed out snackccountant, and a fed up archivist? Chaos and maybe, just maybe, a new family. If they can survive leaving the Massive that is.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	No Time for Caution

Plia was no stranger to sudden loud noises at this point. As one of the heads of a nigh silent archive, any sound at all should warrant investigation at least, but her routine had. Shifted. As of recently. 

It’d started with a chance encounter. Typically, no one came into the archives other than a handful of lost Irkens and the occasional propaganda creator for old records to use. The small invader in training sifting through the flora and fauna files came as a shock for certain. 

Still, it was nice to talk to someone not asking for directions for once. Bin became a regular visitor, and even set up a small nook in her office for him to curl up in. Shame about the noise though. Bin was, in a word, chaotic at times. She mostly set the room up so he’d stop yelling at the other archivists for disturbing him.

And Crysis? Well, passing out immediately after meeting someone tends to leave a lasting impression on both parties. After a couple more exchanges where both remained conscious through the entire interaction, a friendship was formed. So, when Crysis needed a place to crash and not be found for a while, Plia left her door unlocked for them. The unfortunate side effect of this was they had a tendency to literally crash into the room half dead. 

A cot soon found its way into her office, followed by several gift baskets with overly apologetic notes attached. 

After this last time though? Plia was done. They worked so hard and for what? The other snackcountants to throw them to the Tallest? To need constant medical assistance for their wounds? She had to drag them to PAK repair for Miyuki’s sake! And Bin. Bin just wanted to save species, not destroy. He was so young and curious, yet he came in on more than occasion upset and bruised from his peers' bullying. 

Given the statistics, Plia knew she was defective, all of them were, at least in part. Having access to the real records made it far too clear that no non-defectives existed. Cloning yielded variations, no matter how advanced the system, and no technology was free of bugs. The best that the Control Brains could do to keep the population in line amounted to an elaborate propaganda campaign. Compassion wasn’t  _ supposed _ to happen, friends weren’t _ supposed _ to happen. Anxiety, curiosity, compassion, all emotions that served no purpose to the empire  _ shouldn’t exist _ . And yet here she was, seriously contemplating what amounted to  _ several _ crimes to help out her new companions. 

But they all needed off this ship, and she had a plan. 

“This is insane.” 

“I know.”

“There are so many things that could go wrong.”

“But they could go  _ right _ .” 

“Still someone could notice-“ 

“Plia,” the small voice of Bin piped up, “what are we doing here?” 

The smallest of the three sat on his stool, swinging his legs with his usual restless energy. 

“Seriously this is not a good idea. We could get seriously punished.” 

“Crysis. I can assure you that we will be fine. Let me walk you,” Plia turned to Bin, “both of you through the plan. And if then you still have doubts? Nothing I can do I suppose.” 

She activated the holographic portion of her tablet, pulling up three images: a ship, some technology, and a planet. 

“If we’re all being honest, our jobs are awful. No one cares, and quite frankly the bodily harm you two go through is ridiculous.” 

Crysis raised their non-bandaged arm, “It’s really not that bad. I’m fine now.” 

“Your PAK almost broke completely Cry.”

“ _ It’s fine.” _

__

“Moving on, over the past few cycles I’ve collected a variety of contraband to test if the other archivists or literally anyone else would notice. They did not. It would appear I am the only one keeping track of anything on this Irk-forsaken ship. I spend so much of my time going through incomplete logs it’s absurd.” 

“So, what does the ship have to do with it?” Bin popped of his perch, crossing his arms. He was still such a smeet despite his capabilities. 

“Simple. We’re going on vacation. Somewhere the empire will never touch.”

“Those places exist?” Bin’s eyes sparkled with excitement; no doubt thoughts of undiscovered species running through his mind. 

Crysis still looked doubtful, but they hadn’t heard the best part. 

“Of course, they do. Tallest Red and Purple would rather lose another finger than go to Earth. That’s where they dumped Zim.” 

“ZIM???”

“ZIM?!” 

Crysis smiled. Genuinely smiled, and looked closer at the items she’d laid out for their escape. 

“So which ship are we stealing?”

There it was. A devious grin split her face; she couldn’t help it. Freedom was within their grasp. They just needed to pull it off. 

The main obstacle was getting to, and making off with, the high-class cruiser. Thankfully, the trio had just the right skills for the job. Well, Bin didn’t  _ really _ need to do much, but that was beside the point. The set-up went as follows: Crysis schedules the cruiser to leave with a shipment of snacks, making its departure just another routine delivery. Plia would then unlock the door with the password with Bin and Crysis, and the three would sneak onto the ship, and take off for Earth with the weapons and tech Plia commandeered. 

The first two parts went off without a hitch. As it turns out, Irk kept digital records of all its passwords at all levels of classification in the digital archives. All one needed to do was have the right clearance to access it. And the ship? A slight change to the routine snack schedule? No one even batted an eye. Plia did return a handful of the weapons though. They wouldn’t need those. 

She still let Bin have a couple, as a treat. She couldn’t say no to that face.

Password secured, ship on stand-by, and belongings all packed, the three made their way to the hanger. Trying oh so desperately to not look like complete maniacs as others in the hall barely noticed their presence. A few quick keystrokes and all that was left was to get on. There was just one small problem. 

“What do you mean neither of you know how to fly?”

“Crysis I sit in an office all day and approve the inanest of records. Why would I know how to do that?”

“Bin, you’re in invader training!  _ How? _ ”

The, now former, invader in training shrugged. 

“We haven’t gotten there yet.”

A strangled scream left Crysis as they buried their face in their hands. Bin hissed at the few Irkens staring at the three, moving in front defensively. 

Plia rubbed at her temples, cursing softly. Ok. Well that was a problem. Hold on, she could work with this. 

“Do we... Do we  _ need _ to pilot the ship? Don’t they have autopilot?”

“DO YOU KNOW HOW TO START IT?” 

The taller two engrossed in their heated discussion of what to do next, made the fatal error of not paying attention to the growing crowd of concerned and suspicious onlookers. Bin, however, saw all too well. Some of them were drawing out their weapons, others moving to push the emergency hangar button. If they did that, then they'd never get out of here. He knew what staying meant. 

And Bin did not want to stay. 

“All I’m saying is we just need to-“

A series of shrieks cut Plia off as she looked in horror at the scene unfolding around her. Bin, tiny, excitable Bin, clawing and screeching at the group of elites surrounding the escapees. Well then. If Plia knew what the idea of a sign from God was, she’d call this that. Grabbing the back of his uniform, she hauled the still screaming Bin toward the door and cried “TIME TO GO!”

Crysis soon followed, ducking as lasers fired behind them. Their spooch pounding audibly as adrenaline pulsed through their body. They’d been in danger before but this? Oh, this felt new. This was  _ fun. _ A giggle left their mouth before evolving into full blown laughter. They heard Bin start to laugh too as the trio dashed into the ship.

Bin and Crysis collapsed into the chairs, as Plia frantically pressed buttons. Lucky for her, one got the ship out and moving, accelerating wildly before jumping to warp. 

With the crisis fully averted, Plia’s body gave out on her. Tthe weight of what they’d just done catching up to the now former head of the Massive's archives. She’d just stolen a ship from the largest empire in the known galaxy and gotten away with it. They’d gotten out alive!

“We did it.” 

Bin sat up, ruby red eyes gleaming with delight. 

“We’re really free. We’re out!” 

From their chair, Crysis perked up, dashing to the hold to grab the first of many snacks the three would share on their journey. Bin happily dug in, crumbs flying as Plia and Crysis munched more casually. The atmosphere felt... Cozy. A foreign feeling to all of the Irkens. 

Somehow, Plia knew that this wouldn’t be the last time she’d need to drag her new traveling companions out of danger. Out of whatever mess they, or she got themselves into. But she could get used to that.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So this is the result of a partnership between me, DionysisCrysis, and Aroufoam. Our ocs just worked so well together that I couldn't help but write this. I love my idiot children. For reference [Crysis](https://dionysuscrysis.tumblr.com/post/620214190110605312/i-caved-and-made-an-irkensona-so-i-could-join-the) , [Plia](https://melodyofthevoid.tumblr.com/post/614593099747000320/my-irken-oc-plia-shes-the-head-of-the), and [Bin](https://i.postimg.cc/qvfy4DY1/unknown.png)


End file.
